Dangerous Game
by Mad H.W
Summary: Ils s'étaient affrontés, quelques mois plus tôt... Mais l'heure de la revanche a sonné... Qui gagnera la partie cette fois ? [AU - Human]
1. Chapitre 1 : Naissance

_Hello~_

 _Bon, me voilà de retour pour une nouvelle fic' moins triste !_

 _(je précise juste)_

 _C'est… spécial dans son genre (la phrase qui ne veut rien dire en fait ;) )_

 _Donc voilà, y a cinq chapitres + un épilogue et deux bonus,_

 _tous écrits donc qui ne tarderont pas à sortir~_

 _Bref, je crois que je vais m'arrêter là..._

 **Histoire :** _Dangerous Game [AU -!Human]_

 **Origine :** _Hetalia~Axis Power_

 **Disclamer :** _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 **Auteur :** _Mad H.W._

 **Genre :** _Romance,_ _euh… j'ai mis_ crime _mais c'est parce que c'est l'idée on va dire..._

 **Rating :** _T_ _(pour le début, je présume que ça évoluera)_

 **Couple :** _RusAme_ _! (_ _Russie~Ivan_ _x_ _Amérique_ _Alfred_ _)_

 **Avertissement :** _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : c'est un OS yaoï, slash, guyxguy, bref ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisent pas._

 **NB: Cette fic' fait référence à un manga/anime,**

 **clin d'œil à ceux qui le reconnaîtront~**

Bonne lecture !

 **Playlist :** The Trooper by Iron Maiden

 **Chapitre 1 : Naissance**

C'est un jeu dangereux que de jouer avec la mort...

Pourtant, Alfred y joue chaque semaine.

Avec ses amis, c'est en effet un adepte de _survival game_.

Ainsi, tous les mercredi, les membres de l'équipe CAS, Matthew, Océane et lui se retrouvent pour leur entraînement quotidien.

Cinq longues heures de course, de tirs sur cibles et de mises en place de tactiques.

Leur but : gagner le célèbre tournoi de suvival game : _God's_ _Heir._

Mais le vrai plaisir dans ce jeu, celui qui donne un sens à tout ça, est caché en chacun des joueurs lors d'une partie :

L' _adrénaline._

Cette adrénaline qui s'empare de votre être, bloque vos poumons et vous oppresse la poitrine.

La respiration haletante, les bras qui tremblent, le cœur qui bat à tout rompre, cette sensation de vertige vous drogue aussi bien que n'importe quelle substance illicite.

Et bien vite, vous devenez dépendant...

 _La musique à fond !_

Plus rien n'existe.

Plus rien hormis l'ennemi.

Les coups pleuvent.

On esquive, on tire, on _tue_.

x.x.x.x.x

Mais maintenant Alfred à une toute nouvelle raison de se rendre à God's Heir.

Cette raison, elle est particulièrement grande, a les cheveux platines, les yeux d'un violet irréel et une écharpe.

Une écharpe qu'il n'attend cependant que de revoir…

 _Russie._

Ivan Branginski de son vrai nom, le ruscof' de la team des Soviét'.

Alfred l'a affronté, il y a quelques mois de cela.

Ils ont passé tout le jeu à se chercher.

Jouant au chat et à la souris.

Se poursuivant à travers les arbres, courant dans la boue, sautant les flaques.

Et il avait fini par l'avoir.

Le coup était parti comme les autres.

Il avait cru pouvoir l'éviter.

Malheureusement, il avait mal calculé sa trajectoire.

La bille l'avait touché à l'épaule.

 _Alfred avait perdu._

L'Amérique a perdu face à la Russie pour la première fois dans l'Histoire.

Oubliez vos livres et préjugés.

Dans ce jeu, plus rien ne compte, seuls vos tirs importent.

Une seule règle :

Toucher, vous gagnez.

Soyez touché, vous _mourrez_.

Aussi simple que ça, aussi rapide qu'un battement de cœur, aussi mortel qu'une seconde d'inattention ou qu'un mauvais calcul.

Et ce fut sa première défaite depuis sa naissance.

Voilà~

Je vous laisse là dessus aujourd'hui !

(Kesesesese!)

Après une semaine sans internet, je publie enfin ma première fic' APH !

Putain, j'aurais cru que ç'aurait été du FrUk tiens...

Breeeeffffff… A plus pour la suite !

(si y a quelqu'un qui suit c'te projet chelou~)

Pour la citation, j'ai pas trop d'idée alors on va faire simple :

 _« Il faut pardonner à ses ennemis mais pas avant de le avoir vu pendus »_

 _Heinrich Heine_

Dites donc c'est gai tout ça !

(sans mauvais jeu de mots s'il-vous-plaît~)

OK. J'vais me recoucher...

KISS KISS,

-MDH

PS : Mettez des chapeaux, le soleil est aussi dangereux putain ! -et les chansons Disney ne vous sauveront pas toujours ! (comprendront ceux qui pourront ;p )


	2. Chapitre 2 : Se nourrir

_Donc voilà la suite !_

 _Bon, il est tard mais il est pas encore minuit, du coup…_

 _Encore une fois, je sais pas trop quoi dire donc je vais pas m'éterniser, hein ;p_

Have a nice time !

(j'en sais foutrement rien de si ça se dit~)

 **Playlist :** 21 guns by Green Day

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Se nourrir**

 _God_ _'s Heir_ , le plus grand concours de survival game au monde.

Une semaine de jeux intenses et passionnés.

Chaque joueur de survival rêve d'y participer.

Mieux, de le _gagner_.

Malheureusement, seules 12 équipes sont sélectionnée pour y prendre part.

Sélectionnées au préalable parmi les meilleures mondiales, 12 équipes pour une seule place, une seule coupe, un seul Dieu.

Qui donc deviendra Dieu et remportera le droit de réaliser son vœux ?

x.x.x.x.x

Le tournoi débute par 4 premiers jeux où 3 équipes s'affrontent.

Ces équipes sont donc divisées de façon aléatoire en quatre groupes (à savoir que les numéros des équipes ne représentent pas forcement leur niveau).

Le programme est ainsi reparti :

22 juillet : Groupe A : Third – Bad Touch Trio; Ninth – Piano Fourth – Wizards

23 juillet : Groupe B : Twelfth – Axis Sixth – Suisse (joueur solo) First – CAS

24 juillet : Groupe C : Tenth – Nordiques Fifth – Vermulen Eighth – Méditerranée

25 juillet : Groupe D : Second – Soviétiques Seventh – Baltiques Eleventh – Descendants du Dragon

26 juillet : Demi-Finale Groupe A'

27 juillet : Demi-Finale Groupe B'

28 juillet : Finale – DEAD END

29 juillet : Remise des prix – Fin du Tournoi

Les joueurs ont une journée tout au plus pour éliminer leurs adversaires.

S'il reste encore deux équipes au terme de cette journée, il s'agira d'un « tir au but ».

Une cible, deux joueurs choisis par leur équipe.

Le meilleur tireur gagne.

Pas d'exception, pas de jugement arbitraire.

Celui qui triche est éliminé et perd.

Sur ce, visez, tirez, gagnez.

x.x.x.x.x

Tel est le jeu.

Difficile, certes. Mais c'est une des raisons pour laquelle il remporte tant de succès.

En cherchant à gagner, on se brûle les ailes. De cette douleur, on se relève plus fort.

On se relève une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Jusqu'à ce que nos os se brisent, ce que nos genoux écorchés saignent leur dernière goutte, que nos jambes cèdent sous le poids de notre cadavre pourrissant.

Certains jouent. Et d'autres regardent, suivent les parties sous tension.

Plus addictif que le foot, plus stressant qu'un premier rendez-vous, plus angoissant qu'un thriller :

Le survival game.

Retransmis en direct, non censuré.

Car ce jeu est un monstre.

Et il a besoin de bêtes pour se nourrir…

* * *

Fuufuu~

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

En fait j'ai une fic' FrUk presque finie… (enfin je crois) mais bon…

Bref.

Une citation d'Hunger Games (parce qu'encore une fois j'ai pas d'idée, sorry) :

« _Si je dois mourir, je préfère rester comme je suis..._ »

See ya !

KISS KISS,

-MDH

PS : J'ai pensé aux lignes !


	3. Bonus : Equipe

Hi !

Bon… Il semblerait que mon bonus soit plus long que mes chapitres…

(la solitude quand je m'en suis rendue compte…)

Je sais toouuujjjouuurs pas quoi dire alors…

Enjoy !

 **Playlist :** Warrior by Beth Crowley

* * *

 **Bonus : Équipe**

Les 12 équipes ayant été sélectionnées pour God's Heir sont composées de joueurs aux capacités et qualités diverses.

Dans la plupart des cas, on retrouve un sniper (joueur qui reste en retrait et caché afin de viser l'adversaire, il dispose donc d'une arme à longue portée) et un chef.

Chaque équipes possède ses propres armes et ses propres tactiques de jeu.

 **Note importante : il est inutile de préciser que seules des armes factices sont autorisées, elles seront de toute façon contrôlées avant chaque partie pour éviter toute tentative de fraude ou ayant un autre but que celui de jouer.**

Les équipes sont ainsi composées (sachant que tous les joueurs jouent dans la catégories _élite_ ):

(fiches réalisées par la Team' Organisatrice -Micro-nations-, commentaires par Wy)

First - CAS :

/Alfred F. Jones, 19 ans, chef de groupe.

Pseudo : Amérique

Particularité : Ce joueur joue avec de la musique dans les oreilles. Souvent du rock d'ailleurs **(** **L** **es portables ne sont pas autorisés lors des matchs mais les Ipod et lecteur MP3 le sont – sachant qu'une vérification est également effectuée)**

/Matthew Williams, 19 ans, sniper.

Pseudo : Canada

Particularité : Ce joueur est extrêmement discret, ainsi, les joueurs qu'il vise ne le remarquent pas -même moi je le vois pas toujours...

/Océane Dauban, 18 ans, éclaireuse.

Pseudo : Seychelles

Particularité : Très rapide et petite, elle se faufile rapidement entre les arbres et obstacles qui constituent les terrains -elle est très gentille avec moi.

x.x.x.x.x

Second – les Soviétiques :

/Ivan Braginski, 21 ans, chef de groupe.

Pseudo : Russie

Particularité : Possède une grande carrure qui effraie souvent ses ennemis -et pas qu'eux !-.

/Natalya Braginski, 19 ans.

Pseudo : Biélorussie

Particularité : Ne rate jamais sa cible et, en dépit de plusieurs avertissement, elle insiste pour amener un couteau avec elle sur le terrain. **(Il est rappelé qu'il s'agit d'un** **jeu** **, aucune arme n'est autorisée, même pas** _ **« pour**_ _ **protéger**_ _ **Vanya »**_ **C'est dangereux ces machins là !)**

/Katyusha Braginski, 27 ans, sniper.

Pseudo : Ukraine

Particularité : Contrairement aux autres membres son équipe, cette joueuse préfère rester à un endroit fixe pour mieux viser. Elle a possède également une grosse poitrine qui peut la gêner pendant les jeux. **Nous vous prions d'ignorer cette** **phrase** **.**

x.x.x.x.x

Third – Bad Touch Trio :

/Francis Bonnefoy, 26 ans.

Pseudo : France

Particularité : Ce joueur se positionne régulièrement dans les arbres et dit des choses qui font beaucoup rougir les autres membres de la team', j'ai toujours pas saisit en quoi '' _clitoris''_ pouvait être choquant... C'est un oiseau, non ? **Tu confonds avec colibris...**

/Gilbert Beilschmidt, 26 ans.

Pseudo : Prusse

Particularité : En plus de passer son temps à dire qu'il est « _awesome_ », il le démontre par certaines figures à l'occasion. Il rit de façon assez étrange...

/Antonio Fernández Carriedo, 25 ans.

Pseudo : Espagne

Particularité : Un beau sourire ne fait pas tout, ce joueur est très rapide et joue avec deux armes. **(Leur nombre n'est en fait limité que par la capacité de porter des joueurs.)** Il a également gagné par trois fois le prix des plus belles fesses, élu par un conseil composé de Lovino Vargas et d'autres personnes dont je ne me souviens plus les noms...

x.x.x.x.x

Fourth – Wizards :

/Allister Kirkland, 29 ans, chef de groupe.

Pseudo : Écosse

Particularité : Ce grand est fort et manie pour cela des armes plus conséquentes. Il a aussi un accent rigolo.

/Seamus Kirkland, 26 ans.

Pseudo : Irlande du Nord

Particularité : Joueur très énergique, qui part au quart de tour. Il me trouve tout le temps des trèfles à quatre feuilles.

/Siohban Kirkland, 28 ans, sniper.

Pseudo : Irlande

Particularité : Très précise, la cadette des Kirkland n'a pas à rougir de sa maîtrise des armes face à ses frères -de sa consommation de bières et whisky non plus d'ailleurs.

x.x.x.x.x

Fifth – Vermeulen :

/Mogens Vermeulen, 31 ans, chef de groupe.

Pseudo : Pays-Bas

Particularité : Conserve souvent la même expression durant tout le jeu. Son écharpe me perturbe...

/Bella Vermeulen, 23 ans, cœur du groupe.

Pseudo : Belgique

Particularité : En plus de ramener des gaufres -excellentes- pour toute la team' organisatrice et les autres équipes, elle possède une grande dextérité et est toujours au centre des tactiques des Vermeulen.

/Henri Vermeulen, 21 ans, sniper.

Pseudo : Luxembourg

Particularité : En plus de son grand talent aux tirs aux buts (qui a souvent permis à l'équipe de gagner), ce joueur a une mèche qui masque la moitié de son visage. Dans la team', on se demande comment il fait pour voir.

x.x.x.x.x

Sixth – Suisse :

/Vasch Zwingli, 18 ans, joueur solo.

Pseudo : Suisse

Particularité : En plus d'être le seul joueur unique du jeu, il fabrique lui-même ses armes et en a une maîtrise exceptionnelle. Il a une petite sœur très mignonne avec un ruban dans les cheveux.

x.x.x.x.x

Seventh – Baltiques :

/Toris Väinämöinen, 19 ans, chef de groupe.

Pseudo : Lituanie

Particularité : Ses tactiques sont très complexes et faites pour que chacun des joueurs puisse user de ses capacités.

/Raivis Galante, 18 ans.

Pseudo : Lettonie

Particularité : Tout comme toute son équipe, il a très peur de Second, je sais pas pourquoi…

/Eduard Von Bock, 18 ans.

Pseudo : Estonie

Particularité : Il est très douée en informatique (il a même aidé la team' à certains moments) et a un jour souhaité rejoindre les Nordiques -ça s'est pas fait.

/Feliks Łukasiewicz, 19 ans, mascotte/pompom girl du groupe.

Pseudo : Pologne (il tenait à en avoir un)

Particularité : En plus de s'habiller en fille, il parle souvent avec des « genre », « trop », « carrément »…

x.x.x.x.x

Eighth – Méditerrané :

/Sadik Adnan, 30 ans, chef de groupe.

Pseudo : Turquie

Particularité : On a jamais compris pourquoi, mais il s'obstine à porter un masque à chaque jeu…

/Héraclès Karpusi, 25 ans.

Pseudo : Grèce

Particularité : Quand il ne dort pas et qu'il n'est pas avec des chats ou Japon, il se dispute avec son chef… On se demande comment ils font pour être partenaires et ne pas se tirer dessus en plein match…

/Gupta Muhammad Hassan , 29 ans.

Pseudo : Égypte

Particularité : Le plus discret du groupe, on sait peu de choses sur lui en fin de compte. Il est le seul à pouvoir calmer Turquie quand il s'énerve vraiment.

x.x.x.x.x

Ninth - Piano :

/Roderich Edelstein, 20 ans.

Pseudo : Autriche

Particularité : Même s'il porte les mêmes vêtements qu'au XVIIIe siècle, il joue de façon très actuelle. Il aime énormément jouer du piano -d'où le nom du groupe je suppose.

/Elizabetha Héderváry, 20 ans.

Pseudo : Hongrie

Particularité : Cette joueuse aime ramener une poêle à frire sur la plate-forme. Elle ne la prend jamais sur le terrain mais je crois qu'elle l'utilise surtout sur Prusse...

/Vlad Gheàrghe, 21 ans, sniper.

Pseudo : Roumanie

Particularité : Il a une très bonne vision de nuit et il ressemble à un vampire… Mais Bulgarie m'a dit de ne pas lui poser la question -de savoir s'il en était un… Pourtant des fois, y a des bruits étranges qui sortent de leur chambre…

x.x.x.x.x

Tenth – Nordiques :

/Tino Väinämöinen, 20 ans, coach.

Pseudo : (attribué par les membres du groupe) Finlande

Particularité : Ses tactiques sont réfléchies et adaptées aux terrains. Il adore noël et distribue chaque année des cadeaux à l'approche des fêtes.

/Berwald Oxenstierna, 21.

Pseudo : Suède

Particularité : En plus de considérer Finlande comme sa femme (c'est juste son petit-copain bon sang!), il possède une aura assez effrayante.

/Matthias Køhler, 22 ans.

Pseudo : Danemark

Particularité : Apparemment, il a une hache et aimerait beaucoup la prendre sur le terrain mais ceci lui étant refusé, il s'amuse a faire le pitre en laçant des couteaux sur les cibles d'entraînement. -Il doit dépenser une fortune en gel pour les cheveux, soit dit-en passant.

/Lukas Bondevik, 21 ans, sniper.

Pseudo : Norvège ( _Norge_ pour ses coéquipiers)

Particularité : Il résiste très bien au froid comme toute son équipe et a donc un avantage pour les jeux hivernaux. Il aurait un troll de compagnie qu'il menace souvent de lâcher son Hong-Kong…

/Emil Steilsson (petit frère de Norvège, on a toujours pas pigé pourquoi ils n'avaient pas le même nom de famille…), 16 ans, il tient à participer quand il sera majeur.

Pseudo : Islande (il est très fier de l'avoir trouvé tout seul)

Particularité : En plus d'un grand frère trop protecteur et d'un macareux, il possède une aisance avec les armes qui semble être de famille.

x.x.x.x.x

Eleventh – Descendants du Dragon :

/Yao Wang, 32 ans, chef de groupe.

Pseudo : Chine

Particularité : Ce joueur est l'un des plus vieux, bien qu'il n'en ai pas l'air, il a lui même fait les tenues de son équipe, qui sont des tenues traditionnelles représentants bien évidement un dragon.

/Meï Xiao, 18 ans.

Pseudo : Taïwan

Particularité : Apparemment sa divination aurait aidé le groupe a gagné certains match (les pouvoirs magiques sont autorisés, sauf contre les autres joueurs -d'autant plus qu'on a pas démontré qu'ils existaient) et elle aime beaucoup les choses « _kawaï_ », c'est d'ailleurs la première qu'elle m'a dite en me voyant…

/Chung Lien, 19 ans, sniper.

Pseudo : Vietnam

Particularité : On l'entend très peu et elle est très douée pour se fondre dans le décor. Pour une raison inconnue, elle fuit les photos de groupe -bien que Taïwan arrive toujours à la ramener.

x.x.x.x.x

Twelth – Axe :

/Ludwig Beilschmidt, 20 ans.

Pseudo : Allemagne

Particularité : petit frère de Prusse, il est cependant beaucoup moins dissipé que ce dernier et aime établir des stratégies complexes -stratégies d'Italie a beaucoup de mal à suivre…

/Felliciano Vargas, 19 ans.

Pseudo : Italie

Particularité : En dépit de son grand attrait pour les drapeaux blancs et la fuite, c'est un membre (parfois) sérieux qui n'hésite pas à donner du sien pour gagner -même s'il finit souvent par se faire capturer…

/Kiku Honda, 20 ans.

Pseudo : Japon

Particularité : Très poli et timide, il suit les plans d'Allemagne à la lettre, ayant du mal à donner son avis. Il semblerait qu'il fasse un trafic que photo avec Hongrie… Ça veut dire quoi _yaoï_?

x.x.x.x.x

Ainsi sont formées les meilleures équipes du monde,

des joueurs hétéroclites mais d'autant plus forts et respectés.

Ils viennent de chaque coin du globe pour gagner et sont prêt à tout.

Le jeu de cette année promet d'être intéressant…

x.x.x.x.x

 **Note de l'auteur :** Putain… Je tien à m'excuser pour ces noms d'équipes plus… nuls les uns que les autres je dirais... (pour rester polie :') )

De vrai j'avais pas d'idée… Et pour Iggy, je me sentais pas de le mettre dans une équipe parce que selon moi, il n'apprécierait pas ce genre de jeu. Du coup il fallait quand même que je case un peu de FrUk (y a pas grand-chose mais de quoi tenir).

M'enfin… Dites moi votre préféré et qui est, selon vous, la meilleure équipe !

* * *

Also…

Pour les commentaires -qui sont douteux par moments, j'en conviens, 'faut s'adresser à Wy ! ;)

Bon, ne sachant décidément que dire, je vais passer direct à la citation T.T :

« Et le combat cessera faute de combattants » -Corneille

KISS KISS,

-MDH


	4. Chapitre 3 : Grandir

Hey ! C'te chapitre est plus long !

(Je suis trop fière de vrai ;) )

Du coup, les combats commencent aujourd'hui !

…

Il me perturbe ce chapitre en vrai…

Bref.

 **Playlist :** Welcome to the Jungle by Guns n' Roses

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Grandir**

22 juillet, plate-forme de God's Heir, terrain A :

Premier tour, début des jeux.

Groupe A : Third, Ninth et Fourth.

Depuis sa loge, Alfred suit le premier match.

Ninth a un avantage, s'étant placé sur une colline. Leur sniper, Roumanie a une vue dégagée sur la plaine.

Plus loin, les combats font rage entre Espagne et Écosse _._ Ils se sont rencontré par hasard et se tirent maintenant naturellement dessus. Écosse est plus fort, Espagne, plus rapide.

Le rouquin aborde un fusil de chasse face aux deux automatiques du brun.

L'Américain reconnaît le fiancé de son cousin, Arthur, dans un arbre plus loin. France.

Il a en joug Irlande, qui, elle, vise Espagne. Elle est douée.

Malheureusement elle ne sait pas qu'elle est visée.

Un tir. Elle est hors jeu.

Le capitaliste sourit en reconnaissant là la tactique fétiche du Bad Touch Trio, donner l'impression d'être divisé et vulnérable pour mieux prendre l'adversaire à son propre jeu. Prusse ne devrait pas être loin non plus. D'ailleurs il a une dent contre Autriche, il devrait être ravi de l'affronter.

Irlande du nord s'est également fait dépasser par la situation, trop irréfléchi, il a foncé vers sa sœur.

 _Touché_.

Reste Écosse. Il se bat toujours contre Espagne.

Ces deux là se dirigent d'ailleurs vers la plaine.

Ninth se prépare, Roumanie s'apprête à leur donner le _baiser du vampire_.

Ils débarquent à peine sur la plaine qu'ils se prennent une balle.

 **Fourth est mort.**

Hongrie sourit. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à abattre l'albinos et son copain et ils seront en demi-finale.

Mauvais calcul.

En tirant, Roumanie a signalé leur position à Third.

Le blond quitte son perchoir pour se glisser, passant d'arbre en arbre, dans le dos de Ninth.

Prusse le rejoint. Il souhaite en découdre avec Autriche et Hongrie au plus vite.

Un hochement de tête, France se positionne tandis que lui, fonce vers leurs ennemis.

Deux tirs, le brun à lunettes est touché. La joueuse a manqué son coup.

Elle a peut-être un gros calibre, mais celui-ci est lent, le temps de recharger, elle est touché.

France tire son dernier coup et touche le châtain à la cuisse.

 **Ninth est mort.**

 **Third passe en demi-finale.**

x.x.x.x.x

23 juillet, plate-forme de God's Heir, terrain B :

Deuxième jour :

Groupe B : Twelfth, Sixth et First

L'états-unien inspire un grand coup.

Ses mains tremblent. Il a _peur_.

Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant ce match fatidique. Celui où Russie l'avait touché.

Pourtant il est déterminé à gagner, à le retrouver en finale -car il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que Second y sera.

Alfred le sait, il _doit_ gagner.

La cloche retentit. Il lance la musique.

x.x.x.x.x

Twelfth est fort, Allemagne est le cerveau, Japon et Italie suivent ses ordres.

Il faut donc éliminer Allemagne.

Matthew et Océane connaissent les enjeux de cette partie.

Seychelles part en éclaireur, Canada couvre leur arrières.

Allemagne a dû trouver un lieu stratégique. Il a vu des désavantages de la colline, il ne l'a pas choisie.

Sixth, de son côté est seul, mais c'est un excellent tireur et a une connaissance des armes hors paire.

Il s'est certainement placé en hauteur.

La brune a repéré Twelfth, ils sont près de la bordure de a forêt, dans une grotte.

Quoi de mieux pour un guet-apens ?

Canada est au dessus de l'entrée, Amérique derrière une souche est Seychelles attend face à la grotte, dissimulée par les buissons.

Dès qu'ils sortiront, ils tireront tous les trois.

Italie sort, les coups partent, c'est trop tard.

Allemagne débarque et touche Seychelles, Japon tire sur Alfred qui l'évite de peu. Canada a eu Japon mais Allemagne a disparu.

Plus loin, un nouvel échange de tirs.

First s'y rend, Allemagne est touché.

 **Twelfth est mort.**

Amérique s'avance, Canada le retient. L'échange de regard est clair et Suisse est là.

L'américain marche prudemment, si Sixth a eu Allemagne, il doit être très bien installé et attend probablement tranquillement qu'ils se pointent.

Un craquement. _Il est proche._

Sixth tire, Alfred est touché. Et Canada touche Suisse.

 **Sixth est mort.**

Et First vient tout simplement de réutiliser la technique de Third de la veille.

Vu son sourire, Matthew en avait certainement parlé avec son prussien sur l'oreiller d'ailleurs.

Le blond aux yeux bleus soupire, son frère est désespérément amoureux mais il s'en fiche : **First** **est** **en demi-finale.**

x.x.x.x.x

24 juillet, plate-forme de God's Heir, terrain C :

Troisième jour :

Groupe C : Tenth, Fifth et Eighth

Les nordiques : une entente générale, des joueurs aux capacités diverses, le tout supervisé par un coach.

Les Vermeulen : une famille très soudée, le tout tourne autour de la cadette.

Méditerrané : des tensions dans le groupe, mais une puissance non-négligeable.

x.x.x.x.x

Le match dure depuis un moment maintenant, Eighth a perdu un joueur, Tenth a failli y passer et Fifth est toujours au complet.

Actuellement Eighth est aux prises avec Fifth.

Grèce bouge plutôt vite pour quelqu'un qui larve toute la journée et Belgique a du mal à l'atteindre.

Pays-Bas est canardé par Turquie et sa mitraillette qui aurait fait rougir ces ancêtres -ou est le sabre putain ?-

Quant à Luxembourg, il tente de les toucher mais il risque de toucher ses frères et sœurs dans son action.

Grèce finit par donner une ouverture dont la blonde profite et perd.

Turquie est donc le dernier membre de Méditerranée encore en lice, il touche l'aîné des Vermeulen avant de se faire lui même avoir par Belgique.

 **Eighth est mort.**

 _Et le temps est écoulé._

 **Place au tir aux buts.**

x.x.x.x.x

Norvège, sniper des Nordiques, tous terrains, vision nocturne.

Luxembourg, tireur d'élite et benjamin des Vermeulen.

La cible désignée est la suivante :

500m, plaine dégagée et venteuse.

Selon la tradition, le plus jeune commence.

Norvège aligne un score de 3 sur 3 avec un écart.

Luxembourg suit avec un 2 sur 2, le dernier coup semble gagné d'avance.

Une brise, ses cheveux le trahissent au dernier moment. Il ne voit plus et tire.

 _Raté_.

 **Tenth passe en demi-finale.**

x.x.x.x.x

25 juillet, plate-forme de God's Heir, terrain D :

Dernier tour, quatrième jour :

Groupe D : Second, Seventh et Eleventh

A peine le jeu est-il lancé que les coups fusent.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les Baltiques se font éliminer par les Soviétiques _-déjà vu ?_

 _Un vrai génocide._

 **Seventh est mort** -avant même d'avoir eu le temps de jouer.

Second avance tel une plaie sur le terrain, tous tremblent en les voyant à l'œuvre, difficile de ne pas les craindre en même temps.

Amérique suit toujours le jeu, attentif aux choix et tactiques utilisés par Second.

Il est bien décidé à les battre.

Ainsi, tandis que Taïwan est criblée de balle par Biélorussie, il note chaque mouvement, chaque action.

Corée du Sud ne tarde pas à suivre, touché par Ukraine depuis sa planque sur un rocher.

Reste Chine, face à Russie.

Il est paniqué, ça se voit.

Mais il ne faut jamais montrer sa peur face à un animal, c'est là qu'il attaque.

Le jeu a commencé depuis 38 minutes, Russie tire.

 **Eleventh est mort.**

 **Second passe en demi-finale** , battant le record de temps d'élimination des adversaires de God's Heir.

x.x.x.x.x

Depuis sa loge, Alfred fulmine.

 _Comment font-ils ? Comment sont-ils aussi rapides ?_

Ses mains tremblent à nouveaux.

Mais cette fois, c'est de la rage.

Une haine envers Russie qui ne cesse de grandir…

* * *

Et… Le premier tour est fini !

La suite arrive~

En attendant :

« Comme l'eau, un combat ne devrait pas avoir de formes définies. »

La vie de tous les jours est un combat, alors soyez fiers de vous et battez vous !

Au plaisir~

KISS KISS,

-MDH


	5. Chapitre 4 : Se reproduire

Alors,

bon, je poste tôt aujourd'hui parce que ce soir je pourrais pas~

(en même temps, je vais pas me plaindre ;) )

Je vais éviter de dire « _bref_ » parce que je le dis tout le temps donc :

Bah bonne lecture, hein~

 **Playlist :** Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC

*nosebleed*

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Se reproduire**

26 juillet, plate-forme de God's Heir, terrain A' :

Demi-Finale :

Groupe A' : Third VS First

L'ultime marche qui le sépare encore de sa revanche, la demi-finale.

Alfred le sait, contre le Bad Touch Trio, aucune erreur n'est permise.

La musique fait vibrer ses tympans aussi vite que son cœur tambourine contre sa cage thoracique.

 _Shoot to Thrill, hein ?_

Et bien, puisse AC/DC leur porter chance sur ce coup là…

x.x.x.x.x

Matthew prend une grande gorgée d'eau.

« -Et bah… Quel jeu…

\- Ne me le fais pas dire, fit Gilbert, on a failli vous avoir. C'en est fallu de peu…

\- Mais on a gagné~ » glisse le canadien.

Le prussien l'attrape par la taille.

« - Oui mais maintenant t'as intérêt à gagner contre Second, Birdie. Ou ça sera une semaine d'abstinence forcée... »

Le blond rit.

« - Tu ne tiendras jamais !

\- Hé ! Ne me sous-estime pas ! J'ai un self-contrôle en béton armé ! N'oublie pas que je suis awesome déjà ! »

Matthew lui fait un grand sourire et se pend à son cou.

« - Vraiment ? »

Et sur ce, il l'embrasse passionnément.

« - Bon… Peut-être pas finalement... »

Oui, si **Third** **a** **perdu** , **First, lui,** **passe** **en finale.**

x.x.x.x.x

Plus loin, on entend les cris d'un Italien qui engueule son copain pour avoir perdu. Et touché par une fille, qui plus est. Puis, il s'excuse auprès de la fille pour mieux traiter son amant de « bastardo ». Après quelques minutes de ce manège, il s'arrête pour rouler une pelle mémorable à son espagnol et lui murmurer que ce match l'avait beaucoup excité.

Les cris qui s'ensuivirent furent à nouveau la question d'une grande interrogation sur la présence d'animaux sur la plate-forme chez une certaine Wy…

x.x.x.x.x

Encore plus loin, un grand blond aux cheveux longs profite de l'arrivée de son fiancé pour établir un plan de table pour leur mariage.

Ils savent déjà qu'il ne faut pas placer Felliciano et Ludwig a côté, au risque que l'italien n'agace trop l'allemand ou pire, qu'il le drague avec tellement de sous-entendus made in France qu'ils finiraient par danser de façon indécente devant tous les invités -Antonio et Lovino avaient déjà failli faire une démonstration de ce qu'étaient les préliminaires à la dernière fête de la team' des Micro-nations, pauvre petite océanienne innocente…

Malheureusement pour le blond aux cheveux gominés, il finirait certainement à côté d'un brun trop sexy pour son bien étant donné que tous les cartons viennent d'être relégués au rôle de décoration du sol de la loge du Bad Touch Trio, relégués par les ébats d'un couple franco-anglais… Cinq jours sans se voir, c'est long il faut dire…

Et clairement très dur.*

27 juillet, plate-forme de God's Heir, terrain B':

Demi-Finale :

Groupe B' : Second VS Tenth

Une course effrénée, la respiration erratique, la vue floue.

On cours, on fuit.

Puis on tombe, on sent cette douleur lancinante, elle nous transperce.

On crie, on pleure, on s'écroule.

Lukas s'enfuit. Ses compagnons ont perdu et lui se retrouve poursuivit par quelqu'un, _quelque chose_.

L'humain a laissé place à l'animal.

Il a beau courir, elle le rattrape, la _bête_.

Pourtant, le norvégien est de nature à ne rien montrer, là, sa peur se ressent.

La créature aime cette peur, elle aime chasser.

Il tombe à nouveau et roule dans la boue.

Sa cheville le lance, il ne peut plus bouger.

Elle arrive. Elle est là.

Il a tout juste le temps de voir l'éclat argenté d'une chevelure avant de trépasser.

 **Tenth est mort.**

 **Second est en finale.**

x.x.x.x.x

27 juillet, loge des Nordiques, terrasse, quelques heures plus tôt :

Matthias, à son habitude, faisait le guignol pour amuser la galerie et se faire remarquer. Plus loin, son petit-ami soupira.

« -Il ne cessera donc jamais… » lâcha t-il avant de détourner le regard vers le coach et chef d'équipe, Tino.

Celui-ci paraissait amusé.

« - S'il arrêtait de faire l'andouille, il ne serait plus lui après tout.

\- Oui mais…

\- A moins que tu ne râles parce tu trouves qu'il ne s'intéresse pas assez à toi... »

Le blond à la barrette rougit à cette phrase. Pour cacher sa gêne soudaine, il prit une gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

Le finlandais sourit. Lukas et Matthias s'étaient tourné autour pendant un moment avant de se mettre ensemble, -ou plutôt, le danois avait courtisé le plus jeune durant plusieurs mois avant que celui-ci n'accepte ses propres sentiments et ceux de son désormais compagnon.

Et voilà en trois ans, une relation sérieuse, ponctuée par des disputes et des réconciliations à l'aide d'yeux de chien battus et de baisers volés. Somme toute : un norvégien accroc et amoureux comme pas possible incapable de l'avouer et un blond à la coiffure improbable qui fait tout pour que son amant le remarque -bien que celui-ci ne le comprenne pas forcement.

Tino porta à son tour sa tasse à ses lèvres et prit une gorgée de café.

« -Donc, pour en revenir à la partie... dit-il en désignant un schéma de l'arène, si vous voulez gagner contre Second, il va vous falloir être très prudents. Ils sont extrêmement forts, comme on a pu le voir lors du premier tour. Ils ont même battu le record de vitesse.

\- Ça va être du gâteau ! » Lança le danois qui venait d'arriver.

De son côté, Berwald réfléchissait toujours au jeu qui allait commencer, à son habitude, il fronçait les sourcils et le finlandais ne pu s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable. Il resta donc à observer le blond à lunettes, détaillant son nez fin, ses yeux perçants, sa bouche-

« -Merde ! »

La remarque Matthias le sortit de sa contemplation du suédois -et accessoirement mari, selon celui-ci. En suivant le regard du blond, il repéra Emil, le petit frère de Lukas qui embrassait son amoureux hongkongais. Et bien sûr, le norvégien les avait vu. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il fusillait du regard le pauvre brun qui ne savait pas dans quelle merde il s'était fourré.

Le grand frère s'apprêtait à se lever quand son propre petit-copain le retint.

« -Attend Lukas, après tout ils sont jeunes, non ?

\- Ça, je m'en fiche. Je vais tuer ce gosse… Personne ne touche à mon petit frère.

\- M'enfin… continua le danois, mieux vaut que ça soit lui que l'autre russe ! Il finirait écrasé sous tout ce poids ! »

Sur ce, il rit à sa blague. Les autres nordiques finirent par rire à leur tour, plus pour détendre l'atmosphère que par le comique de cette prétendue _vanne_.

Enfin, l'heure du jeu arriva. Tenth devant l'entrée n°1 et Second devant l'entrée n°2.

Tout semblait dans l'ordre.

Et pourtant, Tino aurait parié avoir vu le nœud de Biélorussie près de leur table peu de temps après la blague de Matthias...

x.x.x.x.x

Depuis son écran, Alfred avait vu la scène, ainsi Tenth avait perdu…

Il semblerait qu'il ait vu juste : First affronterait Second à la finale.

Il était encore choqué de la façon dont les nordiques avaient perdu, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de comprendre. Même les caméras n'avaient pas pu filmer ce qu'il s'était passé. Une seule phrase, n'appartenant pas à Tenth, avait pu être enregistrée.

 _« - Pour Vanya… »_

x.x.x.x.x

28 juillet, plate-forme de God's Heir, terrain spécial :

Finale de God's Heir :

First VS Second

Enfin la finale, l'heure du match tant attendu est arrivée.

Tous retiennent leur souffle tandis que les joueurs se préparent.

La communauté entière retient son souffle.

Car si l'issue de cette partie est plus qu'incertaine, une certitude subsiste :

Un jeu pareil n'est pas prêt de se reproduire…

* * *

*Je n'ai aucun commentaire à faire face à ce jeu de mots plus que douteux mais je tenais à préciser que j'avais ajouté les deux extraits avec du FrUk et du Spamano -et un ch'tit peu de Gerita suite aux reviewx (fuufuu, comme quoi c'était constructif, hein~)

Plus le DenNor, SuFin et HongIce, j'ai quasi' tout mes ships… ('manque le LietPol…)

Mais j'ai réussi à placeer du BulRo dans mon bonus alors je suis contente~

Bref. (bah je l'aurais dit)

Grave, moi aussi j'veux du RusAme putain !

(et c'est pour ça que je suis là en plus !

Ah… tristesse quand tu nous tiens…)

De vrai j'ai pas fait la description des parties parce que je voulais pas que ce soit répétitif et donc chiant (autant à lire qu'à écrire ;p)…

Donc ç'a donné ça~

Voili voilou… donc avec ce chapitre plein de parings,

cela m'a semblé être de rigueur :

 _« L'amour est un combat perdu d'avance »_ -Frédéric Beigbeder

KISS KISS,

-MDH

PS : Sorry pour l'erreur dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai parlé de Corée du Sud pendant le combat mais en fait c'était Vietnam (j'ai changé après mûre réflexion dans le bonus mais pas dans le chapitre *facepalm*)


	6. Chapitre 5 : Mort

Et… le dernier chapitre.

Qui a gagné la partie ?

Honhonhon, à vous de voir~

 **Playlist :** Comming back to life by Pink Floyd

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Mort**

28 juillet à 21h10, loge des Soviétiques :

Alfred poussa la porte laissée entrebâillée.

 _Pourquoi était-il là déjà ?_ Il ne savait plus. Il voulait juste… voir Russie. Non, voir _Ivan_.

Une odeur désagréable d'alcool et de transpiration régnait dans la loge. Malgré la semi-obscurité du lieu, il discerna la silhouette tant connue du Russe.

« -Je t'ai cherché, à la sortie. » lâcha t-il.

L'autre joueur émis un reniflement dédaigneux ressemblant vaguement à un rire.

« - Pourquoi ? Pour me narguer ? »

Le ricain finit par s'asseoir sur le lit où Ivan était vautré.

« - J'y ai pensé, j'avoue. Mais ce n'est pas digne d'un Héros de faire ça…

\- Un Héros, hein ? C'est comme ça que tout le monde te voit… Alors que moi, on me voit comme un monstre. » fit-il d'un ton qui ne nécessitait aucune réponse.

Le blond baissa les yeux. C'était vrai après tout, pas besoin de se voiler la face. Le soviétique continua :

« - Finalement les USA ont à nouveaux battu la Russie… Comme quoi l'Histoire se répète encore et encore... »

Il rit, un rire triste cette fois-ci. Son vis à vis se tourna vers lui pour que leur regards s'accrochent. Celui d'Ivan était incontestablement beau mais embrumé par l'alcool et la douleur. Alfred soupira.

« - C'était quoi ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Ton vœux, celui qui devint Dieu a le droit a un vœux, c'était quoi le tien ? »

 _Silence_.

« - Je… J'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Le point de l'américain rata de peu son visage.

« - Mais tu fais vraiment exprès ?! _Fuck_! J'essaie de venir te parler et d'oublier ma colère envers toi et toi, tu fais aucun effort ! »

Le Russe resta quelques instants pantois, puis il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Le ciel clair de la journée laissait doucement mais sûrement place au tissus piqué d'étoiles de la nuit.

« - C'était un vœux irréalisable de toute façon.

\- C'est pas à toi d'en juger je te signale. »

Ivan sourit.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu peux être borné par moments… Mais bon, sans ça tu ne serais pas toi aussi. »

Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux argent.

« - Mon vœux était qu'Amérique accepte enfin de devenir un avec moi. C'était idiot, _da_? »

La paire de lèvres qui s'écrasèrent sur les siennes furent sa seule réponse.

« - Seulement s'il y a plus a gagner derrière... souffla Alfred à son oreille puis il la mordilla. Parce que je suis pas du genre à jouer sans mise...

\- Oh, il y a bien plus... » répondit le soviétique avant d'entraîner son ex-adversaire avec lui dans les draps aux senteurs de vodka.

x.x.x.x.x

C'est un nouveau jeu, celui de l'Amour.

Le plus difficile et le plus long, mais infiniment plus attachant.

Les mains glissent et cherchent de nouveaux points faibles, s'approprient les formes.

Elles retracent les contours du visage tandis que des lèvres avides prennent possession d'une bouche déjà rougie.

Les soupirs lascifs et ceux d'une envie de plus se mêlent pendant que les corps se rejoignent.

On se bat, à savoir qui domine.

On teste les limites, on les découvre plus délicates et on les exploite.

Ce jeu, Alfred s'y prête maintenant régulièrement. Il a un nouveau partenaire d'ailleurs.

Ivan Braginski, aussi connu sous le pseudonyme de _Russie_.

Maintenant, quand ils jouent, aucun ne perd. Ils sont tous les deux gagnants.

L'américain peut même aujourd'hui l'avouer sans honte, le russe vise, mais alors, _très_ bien.

Et ça, il le confirme tous les soirs, alors que le soviétique le confronte à la petite mort…

* * *

Et… Dernier chapitre posté !

Mouhahaha ! J'ai fini !

(ou presque, 'reste l'épilogue et un bonus *soupire*)

Je dois avouer que quand j'ai commencé à écrire,

la finale était censée être le point culminant de l'histoire…

Mais au fur et à mesure, que j'ai écrit, bah c'est devenu comme ça.

Clairement c'est un peu frustrant mais ça permet d'imaginer pleins de scénarii possibles et j'trouve ça encore mieux~

Bon, puisque j'ai plus rien à dire, j'vous quitte sur un proverbe russe (kolkolkol~) :

 _« Tomber est permis, se relever est ordonné. »_

KISS KISS,

-MDH

PS : Je tiens quand même à le dire : thanks for your reviews my friends ! I love you damn shit ! *hearts*


	7. Epilogue

Et voilà l'épilogue…

Supra long, sérieux, il fait...

90 mots ! X)

C'est un micro-épilogue quoi.

Bon, je vais vous laisser parce que vous en avez pour un moment là~

Que j'arrête mes vannes pourries ? *fait les yeux de chien battu*

Mais c'est pas possible !

Bon.

 **Playlist :** Animals by Marron 5

…

J'ai encore failli faire une vanne mais…

Alors c'est-

Bref.

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

.

Un être vivant est caractérisé par les points suivants :

Il naît.

Se nourrit.

Grandit.

Se reproduit.

Et meurt.

L'Homme se croit supérieur car il pense, réfléchit.

Parce qu'il est _soit disant_ intelligent, évolué par rapport au animaux.

Pourtant, malgré cette évolution, il est vite tenté par ses traits animaliers.

Ce côté bestial qui se manifeste par moments, cette adrénaline qui nous happe.

Il est tenté par le _danger_.

Oui, durant ce jeu, Alfred et Ivan ont compris qu'ils s'aimaient.

Mais voilà :

 _Love is the most dangerous game._

* * *

Eeeeet voilà.

On fini avec ça~

De vrai je suis contente d'avoir fini cette fic' ^^

On s'en fout ? Bah crotte alors. ;)

Voilà la citation du coup :

 _« Que je gagne ou je perde… Ne concerne que moi »_ -Aru Akise

Cela m'a semblé… De circonstance~

Tschüss !

KISS KISS,

-MDH

PS : Bah je sais pas quoi mettre… Alors je dirais : bravo d'être arrivé jusque là !


End file.
